Mavis Vermillion
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Mavis Vermilion was the first master and the founder of the Fairy Tail Guild. Appearance Mavis has very long, wavy, blonde hair, large, green eyes and a slight, child-like build. She wears a frilly, pink layered robe and appears to have wing-like adornments around her ears. She seems to prefer going barefoot. Personality Mavis is kind and protective of Fairy Tail. She cares, guides and protects them whenever possible. She seems to be quite cheerful as she's most of the time smiling and happy. Mavis can also be quite carefree and reckless as she allowed Jellal Fernandes to participate in Team Fairy Tail B if it improved their chances of winning the games, despite the fact that if anyone found out about the ex-Ten Wizard Saint and escaped convict, it could be disastrous to the guild. Also despite what one may believe of the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis is in fact playful and to a certain degree, childish. Leaving Tenrou Island to cheer on Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games, solely because she was bored in the island. She also seems to be indifferent to a degree, as when she saw the Raven Tail members, even though she felt a malicious force from them, she was not really worried. History She is the founder of Fairy Tail and is the first guild master, which she later gave into the hands of PurehitoFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 2-3, her successor. In gratitude, members of Fairy Tail made her a grave on the holy island of the guild - Tenrou Island. Synopsis Tenrou Island arc Locating Mavis's grave is the second part of the most recent S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial and Cana Alberona is the first to reach her grave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 2-3 As Cana stands before the grave, a card in her bag suddenly glows, the Help Lucy Card, a card that will only glow if her partner, Lucy Heartfilia, is in trouble. Seeing the card and remembering what she had done to Lucy, Cana begins to cry, realizing that she betrayed her friend and guild by putting the S-Class exam first. Determined to rescue her friends, Cana approaches the grave and asks Mavis to lend her the power to protect her guild, saying that she loves her guild. Hearing Cana's words, Mavis somehow telepathically comforts Cana and lends her the power to use one of the three great fairy Magics, Fairy Glitter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 12-19 Later, Acnologia, summoned by Zeref, arrived at the island and began to fight the members of Mavis's guild. Mavis, using her Ethereal abilities to create a body for herself, watches her guild members fight from afar and uses the power of the faith and bonds between them to cast the ultimate defense spell, Fairy Sphere, when Acnologia tried to use its roar to destroy the island and everyone on it. Although Mavis saved everyone, the use of Fairy Sphere caused them to be trapped in a frozen state for seven years.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Page 10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 16-17 X791 arc Seven years after the attack of Acnologia, Mavis, standing on the surface of the ocean near the location where the aforementioned event took place, encounters the remaining members of her guild looking for their missing comrades. Seeing the group, Mavis raises both her hands and Tenrou Island, inside a giant sphere bearing the mark of her guild, appears. She then leads the group to Natsu and the others and reveals how she used the Fairy Sphere spell which is the reason why the S-Class Trial participants had been absent for the past 7 years. After telling the story and reminding the guild about the power of unwavering faith and resilient bonds, Mavis disappears, happy that her guild became a happy one.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 3-6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 13-18 Mavis later appears at the Grand Magic Games to cheer for Fairy Tail, much to the surprise of all the members present. She assures them not to worry, stating that only those with the Fairy Tail crest can see her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 After Fairy Tail's B team is revealed to have also made it through to the finals, Mavis notices the masked-man pretending to be Mystogan isn't a member of the guild. As Makarov apologies profusely, Mavis notices herself that Jellal isn't evil and even has the same "heart" as everyone else in the guild. After hearing that he was once one of the Ten Wizard Saints, she states that she'll allow him to participate for Fairy Tails' victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 10-11 As the first battle of the games begins, Mavis wonders what the aim of Raven Tail is, seeing that they are only targeting her guild members. Makarov tells her that they just want to embarrass them but Mavis thinks that it's too simple for a goal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 3-4 During the battle between Lucy Heartfilia and Flare Corona, she quickly figures out the reason that Urano Metria failed was due to outside assistance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 17-18 As the battle between "Mystogan" and Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale is about to commence, Mavis looks on perturbed. As Makaroc seeks to allay what he assumed was worry over whether or not Jellal could defeat Jura, Mavis declares that she needed to use the restroom, which shocks everyone as she is a spirit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 274, Pages 3-4 Magic and Abilities Fairy Glitter: Fairy Glitter is one of the three Great Magic's of Fairy Tail. It is a Magic that rivals Fairy Law and is a radiance of merciless light that rejects the presence of any foes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 3-4 It is also an exceedingly complex and unfathomably intricate spell that collects and concentrates the light of the sun, the moon and the stars.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 233, Page 7 Mavis transferred this Magic to Cana Alberona temporarily.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Pages 18-19 Fairy Sphere: Mavis used this spell by converting the Fairy Tail member's bonds and faith into Magical power. It is a Magic that will protect the guild from any evil, an absolute defense Magic. However, it seals everyone inside the sphere into a frozen state in which they cannot age.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 17-18 It's powerful enough to protect Tenrou Island and everyone on it from Acnologia's Dragon Roar attack. Flight: Mavis can flyFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 17 at will, as well as walk on water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 2 Ethereal Abilities: Despite the fact that Mavis is deceased, she is able to talk with people who are still living.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 232, Page 18 In addition, she can even create an Ethereal body at will that is visible and can cast Magic Spells.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 16-17 Quotes *(To Cana Alberona) "If that's the case, then you have nothing to be afraid of. Mistakes are not shackles that stops a person's progress. They are the fuel that raises the heart. Now... go forth, I lend thee the Fairy Glitter." *(To Tenrou Team) "Unwavering Faith and Resilient Bonds will bring even miracles to your side." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 17 *(To Makarov Dreyar) "It has become a wonderful guild, Third Master." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Page 18 References Titles Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Featured Article Category:Deceased Category:Fairy Tail members